


All I want for Christmas is you

by EvanJosten, MakeBreakfastNotWar



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, This is such pure fluff and self serving content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanJosten/pseuds/EvanJosten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBreakfastNotWar/pseuds/MakeBreakfastNotWar
Summary: This is a story I have written as a gift for the TFC Discord, and the person I got assigned is Rowan, aka henriettafoxes on tumblr. It's purely Kevaaron fluff and when they become something. I decided to take the winter vacations and the festivities as a background theme, being how my giftee loves them a lot.





	All I want for Christmas is you

To accompany this fic, there is a playlist I made, which you can find [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/12166482965/playlist/3HSDnHy4ZxPy5c6vv1Ihzm?si=N97VukzCTwam5GEefGEfpw)

* * *

 

Katelyn still studied with Aaron from time to time but they no longer were a thing. It had ended during their third year as Aaron had gone back to his brother, knowing it was his duty to support him through what had happened with Bee. He also made sure to spend more time with the woman to make sure she followed the instructions her doctors gave her. It helped him understand what Andrew saw in her.  
  
Since Aaron had reverted to his brother and the opposite was true enough, the twins protected one another and it dawned upon Aaron that what he saw in Katelyn had faded. He didn't feel the urge to spend time with her as much as he previously did. The attraction had gone away as well. The short blond knew it was better to break things up rather than force himself and Katelyn to live in a situation where neither was happy. He would've hated himself before for even thinking about playing with Katelyn's feelings.  
  
Nonetheless, it ended being a mutual agreement, as he and Katelyn had experienced their relationship dwindling down on both sides. They needed to focus on bigger things as well. There was almost no more time in their degrees and distractions were unforgivable. It would be better if there were no feelings to mess with their heads. Bittersweetness lingered for a while with stolen touches, ending only when both Katelyn and Aaron didn't feel anything anymore for each other. Sure they had shared their load of happiness together but now it was only memory, sometimes even only muscle memory.  
  
The nights out at Eden's Twilight with everyone going were growing to be more scarce, especially considering the group would soon lose a player. It bugged Aaron out since he hadn't yet made his move on Kevin. He had a need to experience how kissing Kevin felt, but he knew there was no way the living son of Exy would want to do something with someone who didn't pour his heart and soul into the game they played.  
  
Aaron often day dreamt about kissing the taller one, how soft his hands would feel on him. Those thoughts were ones Aaron categorized as intrusive considering how they kept him from focussing on school. It was useless to have pining feelings towards Kevin since he didn't want to do something about them. There simply wasn't the need for that. No need, no time or even the certainty that those craving feelings had found a home in Kevin's heart as well.  
  
Snow was light that day, cascading in small amounts from heaven above, leaving a thin blanket of white fluff on the ground, just enough to cover the grass so the blades couldn't be seen anymore. In the confinement of the library, Katelyn and Aaron were far away from the ruckus brought by the end of the semester, the storm of students who were running to their classes to have their finals. Kevin was amongst those students, although he took part in the group of those who were lucky enough to have done all their evaluations and instead, he was heading to the gym. The upcoming break wasn't a good enough reason to make him slack on his training. As he entered the gym, he typed a text and closed his phone, promising himself to only check later to see if he'd gotten a reply.  
  
It was a godsend that Aaron's phone was on vibrate, but still, the feeling of it against his thigh surprised him. It wasn't often that someone other than his cousin sent him a text about his whereabouts and a request for him to join them. Aaron pulled his phone out and ignored the sound Katelyn made, how she cleared her throat to signify that Aaron wasn't focussing on the task at hand. Aaron's eyes widened when he realized it was Kevin inviting him to the gym. Truth was, Aaron wanted to keep up the appearances and ask why Kevin hadn't requested Neil's or Andrew's presence. But then, he realized, maybe Kevin was avoiding his dorm room for particular reasons, some of them involving the two men with whom he shared the dorm.  
  
Aaron answered with a short "wait a sec" before he perused through his books and flashcards to make sure he had studied effectively and hadn't left out anything out of his readings. Thoroughly satisfied, Aaron stood up, started packing up his things and told Katelyn he would finish studying later, and inviting her to his dorm in case she wanted to continue. Katelyn sighed and nodded, somehow looking like she was disappointed in being left alone. Aaron didn't take the time to think about it too much while he left the library and walked towards the gym, dodging the swarm of students walking to and fro, about the campus.  
  
Aaron felt relief when his eyes came across Kevin's silhouette who was standing there, looking at the screen displaying a previous game from the Trojans. He had his arms crossed and a smirk toying at his lips. It was obvious how he appreciated the hard work the team put in every one of their plays, and how every player knew how to make one another shine, even if the player was actually new. Kevin turned his head towards Aaron in a way meant to welcome him.  
  
"Took you long enough to take the bait."  
  
Aaron scoffed at that comment and simply came to stand next to Kevin.  
  
"What is it that you find so interesting in their technique? Is it because you want to include some of their footwork in our scrimmages?"  
  
It was obvious Kevin hadn't expected an Exy related question coming from Aaron. Of course, he was known to be to be the one twin who didn't care about the sport at all. It felt right to signify that his views had slightly changed although he still didn't plan to push through for a career in the sport. Peeking a glance to Kevin, Aaron could see how the other man was biting his lip, as if there were things he wanted to say but didn't know how to voice them. Finally, Kevin sighed and explained the reason why he had asked Aaron to join him.  
  
"I bought you something, that you could wear, but it's not really... It doesn't matter if you don't wear it."  
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow and opened his arms in question, asking where the present was. It seemed to make Kevin come to his surroundings and take strides towards the lounge. Aaron had to pick up the pace in order to catch up with the taller man. As they came through the door, Kevin finally slowed down and came to a halt, picking up a gift bag and holding it towards Aaron.  
  
The latter took it, admiring how good the package colours matched even if there was no proof that it was actually Kevin who took care of it. Removing the silk paper from the bag, Aaron perused it, before digging a hand in it so he could withdraw the contents. The fabric of the garment was soft to touch but it wasn't until he had pulled the shirt out that Aaron realized what it was and the emotional value behind the gift. It even made his heart thump louder in his chest.  
  
Anyone could've believed the only gift Kevin could offer others was Exy related merchandise, but not this time. Instead it was a sweater with a crown on it. The significance was evident, a reminder of the tattoo that adorned Kevin's cheek. Aaron put down the bag, and proceeded to remove his coat and scarf in order to be able to slip on his newest shirt. It was something he should've expected; the shirt gave him sweater paws. He didn't mind it in the slightest. The only thing worrying him was the reason for the gift. He felt like he hadn't done anything to warrant for it.  
  
"I didn't know you were going to get me something, I haven't bought you anything yet."  
  
Aaron looked to Kevin earnestly, only to acknowledge how Kevin was looking at him, the taller one apparently having something he still really needed to say. Aaron allowed himself to appreciate the way Kevin's emerald eyes were glinting, although he was unsure of the reason behind the intensity of Kevin's features.  
  
"Aaron... It doesn't matter, I don't expect anything from you."  
  
There was a slight hitch in Kevin's voice that didn't escape Aaron, and the tone he used made the hairs on his arms rise in expectation.  
  
"Actually, I think I know what I want to offer you," Aaron said.  
  
Aaron closed the distance between them and put one hand against Kevin's chest, which was met with a shiver. Aaron looked up to Kevin, asking to be let in, a request that was acquiesced with a nod of Kevin's head. Aaron let his hand wander upward until it reached the crook of Kevin's neck. Taking a deep breath, Aaron stood on his tiptoes and pressed against Kevin's neck to make him lean forward so their lips could meet. As their lips came together, Aaron took control of the kiss. Kevin's hands wandered and took Aaron's hips, holding onto them as the kiss grew more passionate.  
  
It remained that Aaron was both giving and receiving at that moment. He was giving away feelings that had welled up in his heart. He was sharing some of his heat with someone else. He was giving away some of his insecurities and showing Kevin how much he had wanted this to happen. Meanwhile, he received the answer that what he was giving was reciprocated and that, despite of all the speeches Kevin had given, he still wanted something to do with someone like Aaron. With relief, Aaron pulled away, blinking slowly, looking at Kevin through his eyelashes. His other hand came up and rested against the other side of Kevin's neck.  
  
"It's a shame I'm that small, I'm always gonna have to stand on my toes."  
  
Kevin chuckled, exhaling soft warm air between them.  
  
"It'll keep you on your toes, then, being with a famous exy player."  
  
Kevin's comment somehow made Aaron want to both kiss him again and punch his gut. Sighing, Aaron detached himself from Kevin, biting his lip as he backed up.  
  
It wasn't much they shared that evening, but it still carried the promise of more hanging out moments, and maybe something else. The only thing both Aaron and Kevin knew was that they would spend part of the break together, and also wait before making their relationship public. Neither of them truly minded, but the promise of what was to come made everything worthwhile.  
  
As Aaron dressed up to leave the gym, he glanced over at Kevin and raised an eyebrow at the way he was still there and made no sign he was about to leave in order to get back to Fox Tower.

 

Aaron voiced his disagreement."You coming or you want to transform into a stalagmite?"  
  
Kevin tilted his head forward as he laughed and went to get his coat and boots.  
  
"I'm coming, give me a minute."  
  
Aaron crossed his arms, feeling like his coat suddenly was tighter on his body as more space was taken due to the sweater. He shrugged at the thought and as Kevin came back into sight, a slight smile etched into his lips. As Kevin was by his side, Aaron took his hand, gave it a squeeze and let it fall before heading outside, not looking at Kevin as he did. He simply felt the weight of the latter's eyes on his back. It was satisfying for now and more than enough for their first moment shared together. It would take time to build, but Aaron was willing to make the effort. Kevin seemed to be as willing as he was, which made it all worth it. It was, perhaps, the best gift he had ever gotten for Christmas.


End file.
